


probably made of roses and hello

by ships_to_sail



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, carbs on carbs, comic book dork, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail
Summary: “So, are you just going to do that all day? Use Valentine’s day as an excuse to get what you want?” He pointed his fork at Sonny, who simply nodded, his gaze steady.“Yeah, actually. And I got plans for the day, so shut your face and eat your breakfast.”





	probably made of roses and hello

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines/Palentines day, guys gals and enby pals! 
> 
> I took myself out of my angst cave to write a piece of straight up Valentines fluff, and I'm not even sorry about it. 
> 
> A huge thanks to [thelittlestdoc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestdoc/pseuds/thelittlestdoc) for the title, which is from ["into the strenuous briefness" by ee cummings](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1606/into-the-strenuous-briefness/).
> 
> All my love to [barbaXcarisi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi) for the last-minute beta! 
> 
> All the usual caveats and disclaimers, and nothing says happy valentines like comments/kudos :D

Rafael Barba was a predictable man. Surprises were not know to be his forte, nor an indulgence he usually enjoyed. 

But as good as Rafael was at a great many things, he had never gotten very good at saying no to Sonny Carisi. Which is why, when Rafael rolled over on the morning of Valentine's Day to find a red (thankfully thornless) rose on his pillow instead of the tousled blonde strands he was expecting, he didn't immediately roll his eyes. Much. 

He plucked the rose off the pillow with two fingers, like something incriminating, and made his way lazily to the kitchen. 

He leaned one hip against the doorway and ran his eyes lazily over the thin frame of the man currently dancing his way around the kitchen, the table already laid with more food than even the entire Carisi clan could put away. Rafael twirled the rose once in his hands like a cartoon villain, and then set it down gently on the sideboard and cleared his throat.

Sonny spun, startled, and a smile spread shyly across his face. “Morning, Raf,” he said quietly, gesturing towards a full carafe of french press on the counter before spinning to grab yet another pan of...something out of the oven. Rafael nodded and crossed the kitchen slowly, pulling his favorite Harvard mug out of the cabinet and filling it to the brim. He was nothing if not an expert, and he knew exactly how much coffee, milk, and raw sugar the thing was designed to hold. Taking a sip that was still too hot, Rafael leaned back against the counter and watched Sonny work his magic. 

The early morning light filtered through tall windows and dust particles made the whole room seem to glow, and brought out the silver growing in at Sonny’s temples. Sonny was wearing his Fordham law tshirt, old and wearing thin in all the right places, and it was currently sitting high on his belly, in opposition to the grey sweatpants slung low on his hips. The result was the most delicious few inches of skin Rafael had ever laid claim to. He felt his cock stir, once, but the morning sleep still clung to his eyes, and he smelled coffee.

Sonny slid the last of the biscotti off the pan and on to a metal rack to cool, setting the baking sheet on top of the oven and picking up his coffee and joining Rafael, hopping up to sit on the counter like he was still sixteen. 

“So what’s all this,” Rafael said after a few more seconds of silence, in which he’d managed to consume at least half his cup of coffee. Meaning he was about a sixth of the way to completely conscious.

“I made breakfast,” Sonny said.

“You made ten breakfasts,” Rafael said, pushing off the counter and making his way to the island, currently bogged down with two different kinds of biscotti, not counting the batch still cooling, as well as a stack of pizzelles and a pile of honey zeppoli that Sonny usually never made for breakfast. He saw a loaf of pan du chocolat and, if his nose could be believed, there was a plate of pan tostado hiding somewhere in the mix, as well. And that was only the pastries. Rafael knew he’d seen the fixings for a frittata in the fridge earlier this week, and Rafael wasn’t sure exactly how much bacon one pig produced, but he was willing to be he had about that much in his kitchen right now. “Seriously,” Rafael asked, “the Carisi sisters couldn’t make their own romantic breakfasts, they had to get you to do it all?”

Sonny came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and resting his chin on Rafael’s shoulder.

“Nah. Just, you know, couldn’t sleep. Again.” He tried to keep the anxiousness out of his voice, but that was a losing battle. Ever since the death threats had started - and Sonny hadn’t been allowed on Rafael’s protective duty because of a ‘conflict of interest’ - neither one of them had been getting much sleep. Rafael made a gentle humming noise and ran his fingers along the outside of Sonny’s forearms, sighing at the soft, warm feeling of lips pressed in between his shoulder blades. When Sonny’s fingers began to trace gentle circles on Rafael’s lower belly, dipping progressively lower lazy, hypnotic circles, Rafael closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto Sonny. Sonny pressed a kiss to Rafael’s temple, slowly drawing one long finger up the outside of Rafael’s growing erection. Rafael hissed in a breath and spun, his eyes on fire.

“Where’s Amanda?” he asked, failing in an attempt at casual. He kept his eyes trained on Sonny’s as Sonny’s hands continued to wander, scratching along the waistband of his pajama pants and across the small of his back. Sonny smiled wickedly.

“Not here.” Rafael furrowed his brow in confusion. “It’s Valentine’s day,” Sonny said, like Rafael didn’t know that.

“And that means I don’t need to be protected? Heredio too busy getting laid to worry about offing me?” The joke almost worked.

Sonny scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, wise guy. No. But it does mean that I called in every favor Liv owes me to get her to look the other way on that whole conflict of interest thing. For today, anyway.”

Rafael’s eyebrows shot up, his surprise genuine. It was completely like Sonny to ask, but he was surprised Liv had said yes, with the amount she was given to worry about both of them. “So…”

“So,” Sonny returned, dropping his head and placing a deep, sucking kiss just below Rafael’s ear, where his neck met his jaw. Rafael couldn’t keep the moan from escaping as Sonny pulled back in just enough time to keep the mark from being permanent. There was romantically impulsive, and then there was having a death wish, and Sonny knew who buttered his bread. Rafael’s hands found their way into Sonny’s hair, winding among the silver strands and tugging lightly. Sonny tensed and switched his focus to the same spot on the other side of Rafael’s jaw, his hunger apparent. Rafael pressed the curves of his body in to the hard edges of the man in front of him and felt sparks pop where their skin met. Rafael could feel the length of Sonny pressed against him, and when Rafael untangled his hand from Sonny’s hair, moving to grab his cock, a strong grip reached out and stopped him, long, thin fingers pale against his burnished skin. 

“Bed. Now.” Sonny’s voice was rough, low. Bossy.

“But, the pan tostada,” Rafael teased, sucking gently on Sonny’s lower lip, teasing it with his teeth. Sonny pulled back again and glared.

“I’ll make you all the damn pan tostada you want. After I fuck you through the mattress,” he said matter-of-factly. Rafael felt all the blood leave his brain, and he couldn’t manage much more than a nod. Sonny smiled, took his hand, and pulled him back into the bedroom he’d only left half an hour ago. 

**

Sonny didn’t believe in perfect days. Close, but never perfect. He liked it that way. There was always beauty in the imperfections, right? But if he had to pick, this day was shaping up to be as close as any had ever come.

After the slow morning hours, during which Sonny had worked Rafael open with his tongue, his fingers, his words pulling the man apart at the seams, the two had showered until the hot water was gone, and the mountains of breakfast Sonny had spent the night making had all gone cold. 

Not that it mattered, for the bulk of it. A few minutes with the electric grill and he had fresh pan tostada, as promised, and the biscotti was better cold anyway. The bacon, however, was best saved for something else later in the week. Sonny popped a few pieces of frittata in the oven, grabbing some fresh cheese to grate to make up for the inevitable dryness. When Sonny caught Rafael giving him the side-eye, looking from the block of cheese to his waistline, Sonny crossed his arms and stared Rafael down.

“Don’t start.”

“I didn’t say a word.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know what I saw. You’re so fucking sexy, Raf, and it’s Valentines day, so shut up and eat your extra cheese frittata and then we’re going out.” Sonny slid the plate toward him and Rafael picked up a fork, taking an obnoxiously large bite and looking pointedly at Sonny. The joke was on Rafi, though, when his eyes rolled back and an “mmm” escaped his lips. Like he didn’t know how to make Rafael’s favorite foods.

“So, are you just going to do that all day? Use Valentine’s day as an excuse to get what you want?” He pointed his fork at Sonny, who simply nodded, his gaze steady.

“Yeah, actually. And I got plans for the day, so shut your face and eat your breakfast.”

“Shut your face? You’ve been spending too much time with Bella lately.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me. But still, the point stands.” Sonny finished the piece of pan du chocolat he’d been eating and put the plate and coffee mug in the sink. “I’m going to go get dressed. Finish and we’ll go, yeah?”

Rafael checked the level of coffee in his cup. “Yeah. What’s the plan for today? What am I bracing myself for, clothing wise?”

"Don’t worry about it. I got you something. Just get those jeans I like, the dark ones that hug your butt, and I’ll bring you your first gift when I’m dressed.” Sonny kissed him deeply and winked, forcing a real laugh from Rafael. 

Sonny grabbed his toiletry kit and made his way into the bathroom, fishing out the product he’d need to get that no product at all look he wore on his days off. He flipped on the radio, hating silence almost as much as he hated standing still, and was delighted to hear one of his favorites, right in the middle, and he began to sing along, loudly and enthusiastically and, occasionally, even well. He finished in almost record time, and ran his hands through his hair one last time on his way out of the bathroom, flipping off the radio.

Rafael hadn’t been able to wait. Of course he hadn’t. He was perched on the edge of the bed, eyes trained on the bathroom door, waiting for Sonny. “You really are incorrigible, you know that,” Sonny said as he crossed to his suitcase, rummaging to the bottom and pulling out a plastic grocery bag, knotted at the top. He tossed it on to the bed next to Rafael with a little ‘ta-da’ motion.

Rafael eyed the bag suspiciously. “Nice wrap job.” But he picked it up anyway, and Sonny couldn’t tear his eyes away from the quick work Rafael’s fingers made of the knot. Rafael unfurled the t-shirt and looked...confused. He smiled tentatively up at Sonny.

“Thanks?”

“You hate it,” Sonny whined, sinking on the bed next to Rafael.

“I don’t! It’s great! It’s..a...t-shirt of a black kid, dressed as Spiderman.”

Sonny stared, agape. “Rafi, that  _ is  _ Spiderman.”

“No, it’s not. Peter Parker is a skinny white kid with glasses,” Rafael said pedantically, as though Sonny were actually the one in the wrong. Sonny pushed his fingers out from his temples in the universal sign for ‘mind blown’ and tried to figure out where to start.

“Yeah, no, you’re right. But  _ that’s  _ not Peter Parker. It’s Spiderman. The new one, Miles Morales? He’s this thirteen year old black kid from Brooklyn, but he’s still Spiderman.”

Rafael looked back and forth between Sonny and the t-shirt, mouth opening and closing a few times. “They can just...do that? Just change superheroes?”

Sonny flopped back on the bed and let out a groan, throwing an arm over his eye. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

Rafael patted him on the knee. “I’m joking.” Carisi opened one eye to stare at him, and Rafael just shrugged. “It’s Valentine’s day. Go with it.”

Carisi sat up and kissed him on the cheek, practically bouncing with enthusiasm. In moments like these, Rafael would eternally be reminded of a toddler, or a golden retriever, something all light and innocent and unceasing movement. Rafael pulled the shirt over his head, and Sonny couldn’t help running a broad palm up his chest and down his back, ostensibly to smooth out the fold lines, although they both knew better. In the dark jeans and comic book t-shirt, Sonny felt like he was looking at a grown up version of teenage Rafael. Or, the teenage Rafael he always imagined, anyway. It was perfect.

Sonny levered himself off the bed, holding out a hand tugging Rafael up alongside him, gesturing towards the door to let Rafi go first. Who said chivalry - and the unobstructed chance to grab ass - was dead? 

“Where are we going, Detective?” Rafael asked as Sonny helped him into his pea coat. Sonny just patted him gently on the shoulder before tucking him under his arm and walking them both out into the hall. Rafael locked up as Sonny whistled the tune from the radio. 

“Don’t worry about it, Counselor. Morning for me, evening for you. After all.”

“Don’t tell me,” Rafael snarked as the elevator door binged open. “It’s Valentine’s day?”

“I knew you’d catch on eventually,” Sonny said, shit-eating grin a mile wide on his beautiful face. 

**

“I can’t  _ believe  _ you took me to a comic book shop,” Rafael said for the sixth time in as many blocks, his tone incredulous despite the shopping bag swinging from his hand, filled with, shockingly, comic books. “What kind of adult still knows where there are comic book shops?”

“Hey,” Sonny chided, poking Rafael in the ribs. “I don’t remember hearing you complain when you found all the those old Peter Parker comics. Or Captain America. Or Thor.”

If Sonny hadn’t been looking at Rafael, the way he was always looking at Rafael, he may have missed the creep of blush in his cheeks. He smiled, bemused, and shrugged a little. “Yeah, well. I used to love that stuff when I was a kid, you know? Eddie and I…” Rafael’s voice faded and his eyes got that far away look he still got a lot when he talked about the old neighborhood. Sonny poked him again, gently, and Rafael came back to himself. “Eddie and I used to pool allowance money, if we had any, and split the comics. He got them Saturday to Tuesday, and then I got them the rest of the time.” He smiled, fondly. “But then we got to junior high, and girls, and...I guess I just kind of forgot stuff like that still existed outside the movie theatre, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Sonny said, slipping his hand into Rafael’s and pulling him into a quick kiss. Neither man was huge on public displays, but every now and then, when Rafael was being at his sweetest, Sonny just couldn’t help himself. “What do you say we grab a couple of slices and take them back to your place? My part of the day is done, and your part starts soon.”

“You going to tell me what that is, exactly?”

“Nope!”

“How about you fill me in on what we’re going to do in the meantime,” Rafael’s eyes were dark as they stood in line for pizza, his hand still tight in Sonny’s as the blonde ordered for them both, basil and ricotta flatbread for Sonny and one of the pizzarias’ specials for Rafael, something with chorizo and cotija and a ton of peppers. It smelled delicious. Once they were back on the street, Rafael picked up like they’d never paused. “Or is that off limits information, too.”

“Depends.”

“On what.”

“On how much you trust me, and how much you liked not knowing about the comic book shop.”

Rafael was quiet, thinking. “I trust you, of course. Pretty much completely.”

“Pretty much?” Sonny sounded genuinely offended.

“The moustache, Carisi. How can I ever trust you completely after the moustache?”

Sonny clenched his jaw and didn’t respond to the bait. Not that it kept Rafael from chucking and saying ‘the moustache’ one more time under his breath. “As for the second thing - well, I didn’t  _ actually  _ hate the comic book shop. But I still don’t really like surprises. So how about you just tell me how good it’s gonna be on a scale from what happened this morning to that time we borrowed my senator friend’s car?”

Sonny blushed. “Fine, I’ll ruin the surprise. Neither.” Rafael huffed in disappointment and Sonny had the feeling that if they weren’t holding hands, Rafael would have balled his fists into an actual pout. “We’re going home, and we’re going to take a nap.”

Rafael stopped dead, jerking Sonny to a stop along with him. “A nap. On Valentine’s day.”

:Aww, come on Raf. When was the last time you napped? Fluffy pillows, big blankets, I’ll even let you play big spoon. Honestly. We’re both exhausted, and I think we could use it. I think it’ll be...nice.”

“Nice,” Rafael echoed, gently mocking. He sucked a breath in through his teeth before taking another step, Sonny falling in alongside him. “You’re nice, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.” Sonny tucked Rafael underneath his shoulder as they turned on to Rafael’s block. He took a deep breath and caught a faint whiff of  _ Terre d’Homme _ , the Hermes scent he’d bought for Rafael’s last birthday, entirely on Carmen’s suggestion. And she’d been right - it did fit him. As Rafael let them into the building, Sonny did his best to capture the scent to add to his memory of this almost-so-far-perfect day. 

**

When Rafael woke for the second time of the day, the sun was low in the sky, casting the entire bedroom in that warm amber glow that looked like scotch and felt, to Rafael, like peace. He stretched slowly, unrolling himself like a cat, and was only a little disappointed to find he had the bed to himself. He heard a murmur of voices down the hall, and then the gentle click of the door, and his disappointment grew. So much for an entire day all alone with Sonny.

He wrenched the door open and squinted against the low living room light, trying to smooth down whatever mess was happening on top of his head. He felt groggy, and a little overheated, but rested. For the first time in longer than he cared to admit. Sonny had been right, damn it. 

Speaking of Sonny, Rafael ran a hand through his hair as he walked behind the couch on the way to the kitchen. Sonny had a cup of coffee perched on one knee and a book in his hand, the same oversized fantasy tome he’d been working at for a month now. At this rate, Rafael was never going to have to make good on his promise to watch that ridiculous TV adaptation Sonny was always wanting to talk about. Rafael focused in on the coffee, praying that Sonny had the good sense to leave him a cup. 

Even better, when Rafael walked in the kitchen, he found an honest to god latte waiting for him, espresso still hot and foam still full. Rafael wasn’t a religious person anymore, but if had been, he might have thought he’d been granted a miracle. He took a long drink and licked the foam from upper lip. “Thanks for the coffee,” he croaked over his shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” Sonny called back from the living room. 

Rafael walked out to join him, taking another long drink of his latte, savoring the smoky-sweet taste it left in the back of his throat as he plopped down next to Sonny, forcing the man to move his book to make room for Rafael’s head as he slipped into the man’s lap, coffee cup balanced on his belly button. He wouldn’t be able to drink it, but he didn’t care. He had time, and he was coming to like this certain kind of ‘it’s Valentine’s day’ hedonism. He knew Sonny was, too, as he scratched his fingers along Rafael’s scalp, rubbing gentle circles at his temples. 

“Who was at the door,” Rafael asked after a while, finally pulling himself to sitting and taking another swig of coffee.

“Carmen,” Sonny said. “Just doing me a favor.”

“Since when does my secretary do you any favors?”

“Since I told her what we were doing tonight, and she agreed I’d need her help.”

“So you told Carmen what we’re doing, but you won’t tell me?”

“Well. Like you said. I needed your secretary’s help, and as I’m sure you know, she’s, like, insanely loyal. So.” 

Rafael couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah, that’s Carmen alright. Okay, so. We’ve had breakfast.” Rafael held up a finger like he was checking items off some imaginary list. “We’ve done your thing. We’ve had pizza, and we just took a nap.”

“Well, we didn’t  _ just  _ take a nap,” Sonny quipped, arching an eyebrow and smirking at Barba. 

No, no they hadn’t. But even Sonny had to admit that a post blow-job nap was better than a nap sans blow-job. As were most things in life.

“No. But we did nap. And now I’ve had more coffee and the sun is officially down.” Rafael gestured at the window, where the sunlight had fallen off the balcony and the shadows around them had grown almost purple against the lamplight. “Which, per the terms of our Valentine’s day, makes it officially time for my thing. So spill it.”

Sonny raised his hands in mock surrender. “Absolutely, Counselor. Who am I to argue with terms and conditions? Check the bathroom.”

Rafael practically sprinted off the couch and to the bathroom. He found a thick white garment bag hanging off the robe hook on the back of the door. Rafael parted the zipper enough to see a black jacket, white tuxedo shirt, pale gold waistcoat, and a fucking bow tie. From what Rafael could see, it was going to be a perfect fit. For Sonny. Something caught in his throat

“Like it?”

Sonny leaned against the bathroom door frame in a way that should have been criminal. Rafael let out a sound that was half laugh, half cough. “You had my assistant rent you a tux.”

“Well. No. I got myself my tux. Your tux is in the hallway closet, but, you know, I figured that you’d already seen yourself in a tux. Hence this one being your gift.”

Rafael wrapped Sonny in a hug before the other man could get a good look at his face, content to hide his goofy, puppy dog grin in the warm, clean scent of Sonny. “I love it.” He said, muffled. “I love that you got me you, dressed up, for Valentine’s day. It’s just so...Sonny.” 

Sonny laughed, clear and bright. “Thanks? I should probably tell you that’s not all I got you,” Sonny reached into his back pocket and pulled out two tickets. Rafael didn’t even have to look. He knew what they were.

“You did not.”

“I overheard you talking to Rita about wanting to go, but it being all sold out.”

“Yeah, I remember. I was there.” Snark was Rafael’s love language. “But like you  _ just said _ . It’s sold out. What, another favor?”

Sonny looked away and chewed on the inside of his lip. “Something like that.”

“What did you do, Sonny,” Rafael’s voice was low and full of warning. The day had been so good.

Sonny cupped the back of his neck and forced himself to meet Rafael’s eyes. “You remember I told you there was that cop in Brooklyn SVU who was going on and on about wanting to take that Fourth of July road trip, but he couldn’t find anyone to take his shift for him…” Sonny gave a sheepish half shrug and let Rafael connect the dots for himself.

“You gave up your Fourth of July, Prime Time Carisi Family Togetherness Weekend, to do a round in Brooklyn SVU. So that we could go to the opera tonight?”

Sonny looked at Rafael like that was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. “No, dummy. I gave up my Fourth of July family vacation to have Valentine’s day with my boyfriend.” Sonny kissed Rafael on the tip of the nose, and either missed or chose to ignore the small grimace Rafael gave at the word ‘boyfriend’. Another fight for another day. “Now go get your tux on, and then you can come help wrangle me in to mine. We’ve got an hour before our dinner reservations - don’t ask, you know we’re going to Fiorello’s - so we’re gonna need all the time we can get.”

“Challenge accepted, Detective,” Rafael said, kissing Sonny once over his heart before pulling himself from those long, warm arms and heading to the hall to grab his tux. Which, of course, fit like a glove. 

**

“That was…” Sonny stopped to shove his hands in his pockets and take a deep breath of the frozen New York air. His coat collar was turned up against the cold, and he thought for the thousandth time that he really did need to buy a scarf. Rafael stood a few steps down from him, waiting expectantly for the jubilant man to catch up.

“Long?”

“I was going to say romantic, ya jerk.” Sonny's smile was so big, his eyes had practically disappeared. He clapped Rafael lightly on the shoulder and the two men fell into step beside each other all they way to the curb, where Sonny pressed into Rafael’s personal space as he hailed a cab. His tie had shifted slightly, and Sonny reached up to tug the square knot gently back into place. Rafael caught his eye as a cab slowed, and Rafael’s smile was a work of art.

“Thank you for today,” Rafael said into the quiet that settled between them. Everything else always seemed a little dimmer, a little duller, when Rafael was around. 

“If I say ‘you're welcome’ it sounds like I didn't have a good time, too,” Sonny said, pressing  himself close to the other man as they slid into the cab. Rafael gave the driver his address and as he sank into the seat, Sonny slung his arm across the back of the seat and angled his body towards Rafael, his fingers brushing lightly through the short hairs on the back of Rafael’s neck. “Tonight was...amazing, Rafi. Thank you for humoring me, and wearing that dumb t-shirt and not laughing at me when I couldn't figure out the cufflinks and-” Sonny was babbling, and Rafael only knew one surefire way to shut him up.

Sonny leaned into the kiss, into the bite of scotch he could still taste when he licked into the Rafael’s mouth, into the warm press of fingers into the soft flesh just above his knee. His other hand came up to cup Rafael’s jaw and he fought his desire to throw one leg over Rafael and sit on his lap the whole way home. 

Luckily, Sonny wasn’t paying much attention, and he didn’t have to fight the temptation long until the cab was slowing down and Rafael was pulling back, his pupils blown as he stared at Carisi’s swollen lips and reddened cheeks. The tall blonde swallowed thickly and almost fell into the absence Rafael left when he climbed out of the cab. He took the offered hand, and it was Sonny’s turn to be thrown off balance, crashing in to Rafael and wrapping his hands around the man’s shoulders to steady himself. 

Rafael laughed as the door slammed and the cab drove off slowly, his hands drifting to Sonny’s waist, and suddenly they were dancing, swaying back and forth in the street as Rafael hummed under his breath, the same sweet song Sonny had been singing in the bathroom earlier. Sonny wanted to laugh, wanted to call attention to just how magically absurd it all felt, dancing in the street with Rafael Barba. Instead, he just closed his eyes and bent down to capture Rafael’s lips in another long, deep kiss. Who was he to question things?

It  _ was  _ Valentine’s day, after all. 


End file.
